


The Hyrulian Game

by p4ratchet



Series: Smash Vault [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986)
Genre: Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4ratchet/pseuds/p4ratchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another year and another young boy is sent onto the plains of Hyrule to save the Princess Zelda. However plans are in motion to make this the last game in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hyrulian Game

I woke up in the clearing, bruises breaking out all over my body where I’d try to thrash myself free from my captors; the all too familiar clearing signalling the beginning of the end for myself and like so many kids before me.  
I made my way over to the little cave before me, dragging the shield that was now fastened to my arm and feeling the chill of the crisp morning air due to the thin green tunic I had been changed into. I was now the star of this show; no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t stop crying. I found I was not alone inside the cave however when the room lit up all of a sudden and a benevolent old man appeared, his voice booming around the walls, “It’s dangerous to go alone! Take this.” He presented me with an old sword that he laid a few feet in front of himself .He appeared so kind and so generous I couldn’t believe the game makers would allow this. I stumbled towards him, desperate for help from my dire situation, but all of a sudden a strong wind blew all the light in the cave out and the man disappeared without a trace. The darkness was oppressive, as if I was being forced to head back into the clearing. I grabbed the little sword and headed out into the overworld.  
I should have known better to think there’d be anyone here who would help me. I’ve seen the show on television, kids have tried to get one of the cave dwellers to help them in the past but each and every one was just as helpless as me. Imprisoned here for some crime against the Hyrulian state, they now act as pawns in the game I am to play, the game designed to punish my ancestors for the rebellion nearly a century ago. I’m only a little kid though, why is this happening to me?  
It was some time before I found the strength to move on from that clearing. I knew if I stayed here too long something would come along to move me but I was too frightened. Only a short way away the first of many battles would begin. Perhaps they’ll let me sleep here a night though… Exhausted from my woes I fell into an uneasy sleep.

I awoke feeling sick and ill at ease. No it hadn’t been a dream; I was really the new Link in The Legend of Zelda, Hyrule’s most beloved reality program. However before I could overcome the nausea of the fullness of this realisation, a small rock whizzed past my head and shattered on the cliff side behind me. A troop of Octoroks had been sent to get the game started. Another was fired towards me, passing across my shin and sending me crashing to the ground with a loud exclamation of pain. The creatures appeared in full advancing towards me, rocks forming out of their mouths ready to break my body on direct contact. In terror I tried to flee.  
However a second troop of the creatures lay in wait for me ahead, firing more rocks, one of which clipped my ear, sending a huge wave a pain through my head. Luckily I managed to dive right into a nearby cave and for the moment felt safe from harm.  
The cave lit up just like the one before and a large man stood a few metres away from, a display of interesting wares before him. “Buy somethin’ will ya” he said. Only he saw the blood pouring out of my mangled ear and, fearing I was done for already, ran towards me to check if I was alright. “Hyrulian bastards!” he cursed. I began to think maybe I’m not alone her after all… but it was only my naivety getting the better of me once again… A chain was heard in the distance and just as the man knelt down beside me to check if I was okay he was yanked viciously across the ground and dragged into the darkness. His swearing and cursing turned into screams of terror, which when met with a loud thud, stopped entirely.  
Sat in the dim light of this horrible cave, I cried anew as a new terror of my reality began to take me over completely...

 

Another weak child has been thrown into the fire. It is a shame I suppose, he may have grown to be quite the handsome young man. But there is nothing handsome about cowardice. We can’t remain on an ad break for too long we need this kid to get over himself. I cast my spell of the winds and the boy is flung out of the shopkeeper’s cave and back onto the over world. This year’s game has started slowly but I’ll soon change that. I summon Octoroks before the boy, the creatures deftly sweeping in to usher him in the desired direction. Rarely do I allow anyone to die before the very first dungeon. It doesn’t make for a very interesting season.  
I do love this show; The Legend of Zelda sounds such a vivid story. The people of Hyrule enjoy the escapism of the adventure and the lower population are reminded that they have no power. It’s such an excellent set up. And it is all about me, Zelda the princess of Hyrule to the people but also director/producer of this programme. Whoever the child, it is I who they fight to the death for; it is I who all adore. Little do they realise my multiplicity.  
The boy has been stumbling along the lakefront for almost an hour now and I’m terribly bored with it. The sea monster Zola will help push him along. The incantation is sung and the terrible creature has appeared to blast the child away. Of course there’s a helpful salesman nearby who will sell the child a magical shield. It is my hope that he gains more confidence by acquiring such an item. And there he goes crashing into the tree that conceals the hidden staircase. This time there won’t be any displays of treason, I can’t publicise another live execution so soon after the first one. Television need not be so grim.  
My chamber however has been entered and I cast aside the flames that project the game to see my faithful maid Impa, a robe disguising her true stature, approaching. “Lady Zelda, forgive the intrusion. I have important information to disclose.”  
“Do you now Impa, how very exciting. Although be sure to be quick, this boy won’t last long without my assistance and I’m certainly not ready to let the game end anytime soon.”  
“My liege, it has been discovered that Ganon has a means to escape your imprisonment. I have infiltrated a rebel camp and learned they have plans to release the former leader. Their forces are strong and well-hidden and I fear the kingdom will be in jeopardy.” We for a moment remain silent, allowing a speechless discourse to disclose the true severity of the situation. I disregard her concerns with a wry smile.  
“Well my dear Impa, it seems the need has arisen for you to get your hands dirty. You are of course prepared for such a task.” The old woman began to chuckle. Throwing her robe aside, she revealed the mercenary beneath; she has kept up her training. “Go now and disparage their forces. Try not to kill too many though, I do like having masses under my heel. Meanwhile I shall discover how Ganon restored his sense of hope.” Impa takes her leave and as the door closes behind her I catch a glimpse of the imprisoned pig. “How have you thought your fortunes would ever be anything different? I shall enjoy teaching you this lesson once more.”  
I summon the flames once more and find my young hero is still alive and crossing the bridge to the centre of the lake. Soon he will enter the first dungeon. I quiver with anticipation. I think this year’s game may be our most exciting yet...

 

I cannot recall how my consciousness has been invoked once more. I see my reflection in the puddles on the floor and the man I once was has been grotesquely transformed. I now exist as a swine. My humiliation must have been thorough. I do not know how long I have remained this way and I fear my life has been stretched thin. I am ethereal.  
There appear to be two other beings with access to my prison, an elderly woman with full freedom to go back and forth, and a mystery figure who resides in the room beside my own. It must be my jailor, a figure I feel has control over my free will. Only my long standing enemies, the reigning family of Hyrule can be capable of such sorcery. Thus far I believe my return to consciousness has gone unbeknownst to the pair, I have endeavoured to remain a brutish, boorish swine in order to undermine their detection. Neither appears to be the individual who has alleviated my curse, though I cannot be certain. However I am told my freedom is imminent, only I cannot understand how they found me and how they plan to get me out of here.  
Many weeks it has been now. I suddenly gained a sense of myself while eating slop and I was arrested against crying out by a tall, muscular figure disguised in shadow. They told me a saviour will come; a boy in green will save me and this land. I should use my time before then to prepare, but it is only safe to do so whenever the dim light has ceased from beneath the door of the adjoining chamber. Only then can I be sure I’m not being watched. I do not know who this individual is, and I am no longer sure I wanted my consciousness returned, this place is hellish. I remain vigilant for my supposed saviour but the agony of this existence is taking its toll.  
Alas, the chamber door has opened in the most dramatic fashion and here before me is the boy in green. Wielding a sword and shield he is prepared for battle. The chamber is suddenly flooded with light and he comes face to face with me. I feel my body is being manipulated, I say “Prepare to be destroyed by Ganon, the King of Chaos,” and I am no longer in charge of myself. A battle begins but the poor boy is unable to strike me for I disappear, only to strike at him from a distance. He swings his sword helplessly at me but I am too quick for him. Desperation has filled his features as he throws a whole arsenal of weapons my way, but to no avail. I cry out in agony from my contortionist.  
Yet the puppeteer has felt my presence, laughter fills my head and for a moment I am stood frozen in place. A voice of ice penetrates every corner of my mind. “You cannot interfere, my dear Ganon, I am in control now. You’re strength of mind has grown these past few weeks, credit is due. Only you cannot escape your ultimate fate, and I have decided the time is now. The plot has been spoiled I’m afraid. You’re demise is imminent.” The boy has realised his opportunity, a bow has been produced holding a silver arrow poised to strike. “We’ve made quite a good game out of you this last century. But it is time for all hope to die. A new game begins today.” The arrow is shot and has pierced my heart. I topple over and feel my body decaying; the horrible beast I have become is deteriorating. My body returns to human form only as it is dying. I see the boy did not expect this. Human again for the final moments of my life, I see a century of imprisonment wrack my feeble form. With a last meagre cry I crash to the floor and see no more…

 

I don’t understand. The arrow, I thought it was supposed to free him. I just had to make sure it would hit. That shopkeeper, the magic shield he had given me had an arrow attached to the inside. This was supposed to save Ganon. What have I done?! The chamber opposite opens and I have no choice but to enter. The Princess Zelda awaits me. I can’t believe I’ve finished the game. But I have let the people supposedly counting on me down. Wracked with confusion I present myself to the princess. My only consolation is I can save her from her imprisonment, only why does this room feel so cold..?

 

It was a clever plan I’ll give the rebels that, distracting me to provide him with aid, saving the boy when I had been ready to allow him to die. The match has been thrilling. To think my own Impa would betray me, soon enough however she will be no concern of mine either. Now that I have allowed Ganon to die my power is without parallel. I had been enjoying this game; perhaps I’ll devise a new series after this; that is if any rebels survive the next few days I have in store for them. As for the boy who has “saved” my life; there’s always round two to play. No need to replace the final boss though, I don’t think he’ll get that far.


End file.
